


【ME】私密教学

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 巴西柔术教学惨变pwp现场。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	【ME】私密教学

Facebook的总部设在门罗帕克，Mark却定居在帕罗奥图。两者之间的距离并不算远，但是由于CEO的巨大工作量，Mark不能按时下班回家已经是常态了。

这天下午，Mark又加班了一个小时——只是加班地点不在园区内。他参加了一项慈善活动，主办者是Steve Jobs的遗孀。在Jobs生前的时候，Mark和他关系不错，称得上是忘年之友，两人之间有一种同为天才变革者的惺惺相惜。所以，Mark也大力支持Jobs妻子组织的活动，当做对离去好友的告慰。

与Jobs夫人聊天的时候，Mark喝了些酒，于是由助理送他回家。Mark坐进车后座后，掏出手机看了一眼，Messager里果然有Eduardo发给他的消息，告诉Mark自己先回家了，还温柔地提醒他少喝酒。

Mark勾起嘴角，快速地给他回了一条“我马上回去”。

《高尔吉亚篇》中，苏格拉底的朋友劝诫他“学学那些家当富足、声名斐然之辈”，如今，Mark就享受着这样的生活——高速发展的事业让他像一艘永不停歇、日夜运转的巨轮，而与Eduardo的婚姻，就是唯一能让他停靠的船湾。这份俗世生活的存在，是Mark生而为人的证据，是他心灵的休憩之所。

半小时后，Mark在家门口下了车，把助理打发走人了。进入夏季，加州的白昼也变得尤其长，这时候刚过七点，外边仍然天色大亮。

听到Mark进门的脚步声，匈牙利牧羊犬Beast像个高速旋转的拖把那样飞奔出门，嘴里还叼着Eduardo不久之前买给它的鸭子玩具。

“No！”Mark在Beast后腿离地之前喝止住它。

Beast停在原地，委屈地“呜呜”了两声，黑色的圆溜溜眼珠可怜巴巴地看着Mark。

“你已经是一只成熟的大狗子了，”Mark严肃地教育它，“不再是一只五磅重的宝宝了！你这样扑过来，我抱不动你。”Beast乖乖坐在自己后腿上，尾巴小幅度地在地上轻轻摆着，像个好学生那样认真听训。

Mark弯下腰，轻轻拉了拉Beast嘴里咬着的那只鸭子。狗子松开牙齿，顺从地把自己的玩具上交给主人。

Mark捏了一下那只鸭子，从塑料制品内部发出“叽”的一声。

“又是新玩具，”Mark对Beast说，“Wardo太溺爱你了。”

他揉了两把Beast的长毛，示意狗子看自己的手。他把鸭子放在手心里掂了两下，朝外边花园的方向扔了出去。

“去吧，”Mark说，“我去找你papai了。”

Beast“汪”了一声，撒丫子朝落在草地里的鸭子跑过去了。

摆脱了过分粘人的狗子，Mark继续往屋子里走。他不太擅长喝酒，今天虽然喝了不多，但还是觉得有些晕晕的。从厨房给自己倒了杯水喝完以后，Mark放下杯子上楼了。

他当然知道Eduardo在哪里——这个时间点，他那爱漂亮而且还严以律己的丈夫当然在健身房。

几年之前Mark刚搬进这里的时候，家中的装修和陈设都非常简单。和Eduardo正式结婚以后，Mark请了家装团队，重新设计改造自己的房子。

Eduardo曾和Mark提过自己当年在纽约为还是雏鸟的Facebook拉广告时的日子：居住在一居室的狭窄公寓里，以快餐果腹，用廉价日用品，乘坐地铁到处奔波。那段时间是Eduardo这个出身优渥的小少爷有过的最窘迫的时期，他在经年之后面对Mark云淡风轻地说出来，却让Mark心中震动不已。

Mark并不是一个沉溺享乐的人，他在拥有无可匹敌财富的同时还年轻得可怕，但他并不会把时间浪费在花天酒地上，在改变世界的同时，他也安于极简的生活。

和Eduardo结婚的时候，Mark决定改造自己的房子。他去过Eduardo在新加坡的豪宅，也发自心底地认为自己的爱人值得世界上最好的一切。他不能让Eduardo与自己在一起之后，反而降低了生活质量：Eduardo已经在过去为Mark吃过苦头了，现在的Mark有能力也有资格给Eduardo所有他能给出的一切。

重新装修后的房子把过去二楼的两间卧室打通，连通成了一个宽敞明亮，采光极好的大房间，还有一架步入式衣柜，供两个人日常居住。客厅、书房和客卧也全都重新做了软装，把Mark独身时期的简洁风格改造成了偏暖的色调，富有生活气息的同时也不失高级感。

Mark过去在三楼的击剑室，现在成了两个人共用的健身房，击剑步道的另一边重铺了地板，摆放了不少适宜使用的器械。

Mark走进健身房，发现Eduardo已经开始热身了。他仰面躺在地垫上，双手撑在脸颊两侧，双腿屈起的同时脚尖点地，借助腰部力量将身体向上拱起。

“嗨Mark，”他维持着这个姿势和Mark打招呼，柔软的头发从额头滑落下去，露出笑意盈盈的棕色眼睛，“这么早就回来啦？”

“嗯。”Mark简短地应了一声，“今天练柔术？”

Eduardo已经换上了白色的道服，腰间松松扎着一条腰带，袒露出胸口的大片肌肤和劲瘦白皙的小腿。他的身体很柔韧，看上去难度颇高的热身动作做起来也十分轻松，腰腿起伏时的姿态像一座优美的拱桥。

他顾不上和Mark说话，Mark就抱着胳膊看他在教练的指导下完成动作。

今天来的私人教练是一位Mark没见过的男性，他也穿着道服，站在旁边给Eduardo数动作次数。察觉到Mark打量他的视线，对方转过脸来，对Mark露出一个友好又带着紧张的笑容。

完成规定数目的Eduardo从地上爬起来，微微喘着气为两个人做介绍。

“Mark，这是我的新教练Alonso Garcia。”Eduardo说。他的额头因为带了薄汗而亮晶晶的，Mark拆了一张湿巾递给他。

“您好，Zuckerberg先生。”Alonso忙不迭地伸出手。

“叫我Mark。”Mark和他简单握了握手，“Sophia呢？”

Sophia是Eduardo之前的教练，一个身材娇小但又敏捷有力的女孩。Mark看过她和Eduardo对练，她比Eduardo矮整整一头，却能时常在出其不意间把Eduardo扭倒在地上。

“她怀孕了，需要休息一段时间了。”Eduardo说，“Alonso就是她推荐给我的，他也是巴西人。”

Eduardo的故乡就在巴西，那是一个古老又年轻的国度，漫长的殖民时代在那片土地上留下了深刻的烙印。虽然曾是葡萄牙的附属领土，但在近代以来，巴西境内也涌入了大量的日裔移民，他们的到来给巴西造成了方方面面的影响。

而巴西柔术，就是外来文化得到本土改造的绝佳范例。在保留日本柔道格斗与自卫兼具的基础上，巴西人将柔术改造得更具攻击性，更适于竞技和实战。在多年的传播中，巴西柔术已经成了防身术中的热门项目，为不少专业人士和业余爱好者推崇。

Eduardo并不是专业的巴西柔术选手，这项活动只是他那众多兴趣爱好的其中之一。不过他的柔术水平相当不错：至少在门外汉Mark看来，Eduardo身体柔韧动作灵活，出击时短促有力，防守时又优雅从容，把这项武术项目完成得几乎像是舞蹈。

看到Eduardo逐渐进入状态，Mark就干脆走到了旁边，不打扰Eduardo和私教对练。Mark今天喝了酒，也无心锻炼，干脆就靠在跑步机的扶手上给Eduardo充当观众。

只是看着看着，Mark就觉得不对劲了。

Eduardo的上一个私人教练Sophia，是一个娇小甜美的年轻女孩。她受聘第一次上门为Eduardo提供柔术一对一指导服务的时候，Eduardo表现得十分束手束脚：因为Sophia是一名女性，而Eduardo从小受到最严格的绅士培养礼仪，让他无法对女性出手粗鲁，即使两方是在道场上切磋，Eduardo也会在该出手的关键时刻表现出犹豫，结果就是被Sophia看准破绽，反身把Eduardo摁在地上。

为此，Sophia苦口婆心地劝说了Eduardo很多次。

道场上只有对手，没有男女之分。在武术的比试中，唯一划分两人的，只有技术的高低，而不是性别的判定。即使Eduardo没有使出全力，使得Sophia获胜，这样的胜利对于Sophia来说也并不光彩：她追求的是堂堂正正的胜利，而不是Eduardo出于性别观念的忍让。两人之间真正该有的，是心无旁骛的较量。

被Sophia说过几次之后，Eduardo才逐渐放开了。而且Sophia不断把他摁倒在地，也激起了Eduardo地好胜心，让他开始抛却一切杂念，在比试中全力以赴。两人之间你来我往，每次两小时的对练中，胜负都能各自持平。

今天，Eduardo的私教换成了Alonso，他和Eduardo差不多高，体型却比Eduardo壮实了两个size，胳膊上的肌肉把本该宽松的道服都撑得满满的。

面对这样的对手，Eduardo更换了策略。

巴西柔术是少数几项能跨重量的武术项目之一，两人之间切磋时，结果的输赢往往只和技术高低有关，体量大的对手很难完全以自身力量压制技术高段的选手。Eduardo的前教练Sophia体重一百磅出头，但却是一名绶带紫带的柔术选手，能把Eduardo这样身高体重都在平均线上的成年男性绞杀在地。

面对Alonso这样的肌肉男，Eduardo第一轮采取的办法是主动出击，用技术优势来拉平两人之间的力量差距。柔道的精髓不在于制服对方，而是破坏对方的重心，所以Eduardo刚一出手，就瞄准了Alonso的下盘，打算来一个下蹲抱摔。

相比Sophia的灵巧敏捷，Alonso由于身高体重的关系显得笨重了一些，但他也一样是紫带选手，基本功扎实，不会轻易被对手迷惑。柔术本就不是以速度取胜的武技，Alonso看穿了Eduardo的招式以后，轻松地后退化解。

而Eduardo今天也打定了主意要把主动出击发挥到底。他换了一招，对Alonso使出了另一招投技。

这是两人的第一次对练，为了打探Eduardo的功底，Alonso采取了防卫的战术，谨慎地躲开了Eduardo的一次次攻击。

两个人你来我往，不知不觉已经过了十几招。Mark靠在跑步机边，一边喝水看得津津有味。平素里温柔有礼的Eduardo在道场上仿佛换了个人那样，眼神凶狠，气场凌厉，出手的每一个招式仿佛都带着风。他像是摇身一变，从驯顺的幼鹿切换成了捕猎状态中的猛兽，带着要将对手一击致命的势头，亮出自己的利爪和獠牙。

Mark很少见到Eduardo这样杀气十足的派头。在Mark面前，Eduardo总是像温润又包容的水波一样，无所不至地用自己的温情抚慰着Mark。

而道场上的Eduardo，则是暴风雨中的大海，惊涛拍岸，怒波汹涌，势不可挡。

Mark本来围观得很开心，Eduardo少见的硬朗姿态也令他十分着迷，但在Eduardo连环使出几套绞技之后，Mark坐不住了。

三角绞和十字固都是巴西柔术中常用的招式，在以前Sophia和Eduardo切磋的时候，Mark也围观过几次，通常使出这些的都是Sophia，Eduardo则会见招拆招。今天面对新教练Alonso，Eduardo求胜心切，一次又一次主动出击，对着Alonso使出了数次绞技，却让Mark看得不满了起来。

绞技，顾名思义就是要利用自身的力量绞缠住对方，借助技术和巧妙的力度把对手翻倒在地。使出绞技的时候，一方一般要出腿缠住对手的腰或者脖子，再借力把对方掀翻。

Eduardo采取的招式就是这种：他先跳步凑近对方，一只手搭在了Alonso肩膀上，另只手搂住了Alonso的后脑，一条腿紧接着抬起盘住Alonso的腰。为了防止Eduardo在完成十字固时头部不小心着地，Alonso下意识用双手卡住了Eduardo的大腿，而Eduardo瞅准机会伸出另一条腿，膝窝压住了Alonso的脑袋，想要把他摔倒在地。

这招飞身十字固是巴西柔术最经典的技巧之一，在实战中经常得到使用。Eduardo技术娴熟，出力的角度也十分刁钻，本来以为能完成绞杀，没想到却被Alonso轻巧地压住腿躲开了。

一击不成，Eduardo已经背部着地，他赶紧换了一招，这次用地面十字固：一条腿勾住Alonso的腰，另一条腿伸过Alonso的脑袋，试图勾住他的脖子。

Alonso一手托住Eduardo的臀部，另一只手则捏住了Eduardo想要勾他脖子的那只脚踝，反方向用力，把Eduardo的腿折叠到胸前，让他动弹不得。

Mark在旁边看得目瞪口呆。

他从没意识到，巴西柔术是一门这么色情的武术：从前Sophia对Eduardo用这些招式的时候，两人之间规规矩矩，招式来往都一板一眼，Mark从未察觉有什么不对；可是现在，换做了Eduardo出手对另一个男人绞杀，氛围却突然变得微妙了起来。

从Mark的角度看过去，Eduardo和Alonso的每一个动作似乎都带上了下流的隐喻。Eduardo时而盘在对方腰上、时而夹住对方脖颈、时而搭在对方肩上的一双长腿，完全勾住了Mark的目光。它们变换着姿势，暧昧地在Alonso身边晃荡着，引得Mark移不开眼睛的同时，又让他怒火中烧——该死，每次Mark和Eduardo做爱的时候，巴西青年也是这样放浪地大大敞开着双腿，把脚尖勾在Mark腰后的。

而在看看Alonso，他又干了什么——他那双手几乎摸遍了Mark的专属领地，从Eduardo的脖颈、腰背、屁股，膝弯和脚踝，他全都用手掌品味了一遍。

尤其是屁股，Eduardo的屁股——它过分饱满了，像一颗巨大的，柔软Q弹的布丁，丰硕的形态把平板宽大的道服都顶出了弧度，臀缘清晰到在裤子上留下了褶皱。而Alonso的手掌，一次次地触碰过那个地方，触碰过这颗成熟的蜜桃。在Eduardo一次次试图绞杀他的时候，Alonso的手就会抱住Mark的私有领域——Eduardo的屁股，或者是卡住Eduardo丰腴的大腿腿根，拆解Eduardo使出的招数。

有好几次，Mark发现沉迷在格斗中的两个人距离都太近了：Eduardo张开腿夹住Alonso脖子的时候，姿势尤其暧昧，Alonso一旦再低头几公分，就能碰触到Eduardo最私密的身体部位。而又有一次，Eduardo用那双长到要命的腿环着Alonso的腰，Alonso则用双手卡着他的大腿，由于姿势的原因，Eduardo的上身高出去一些，他皱着眉，想要借助腰力把对手掀翻，但在Mark看来，两个人就快要吻到一起了。

最后一次尝试绞杀失败后，Alonso托着Eduardo的臀部，把他掼倒在地上，用膝盖压住Eduardo还想挣扎的大腿。

“怎么样？”他居高临下，笑着问躺在身下动弹不得的Eduardo。

“我认输。”Eduardo呼了一口气，抬手抹了一把因为出汗而湿漉漉的额头，

Alonso松开对他的钳制，率先站起来后向Eduardo伸出手。Eduardo笑着拉着他的手站起来，两个人刚要就刚才的战况交流一番，Mark就走过来，目光阴沉地插入到两个正在说话的人中间。

“Wardo，我要和你谈一谈。”Mark黑着脸对Eduardo说。

“现在？”Eduardo惊讶地看着Mark。他的脸颊因为刚经历了剧烈运动而潮红着，几缕碎发被汗水黏在额头上，嘴唇微张，眼睛明亮，像一个正值青春的少年人。

“现在。”Mark坚持。他拉住Eduardo微微有点潮湿的掌心，把他带离道场。

Eduardo回头对Alonso喊了一句“抱歉，我马上回来。”

Mark莫名地气不打一处来，简直想当着Alonso的面把Eduardo狠狠按在墙上亲一顿才能解气。

他把Eduardo拉进更衣室里。

“解雇他。”Mark直截了当地对Eduardo说。

“什么？”Eduardo被他说懵了。

“解雇他。”Mark又重申了一遍，“解雇你那个教练，你以后不许和他练柔术了。”

“为什么？”Eduardo一头雾水，“我觉得Alonso还不错？”

Mark抿着嘴盯着Eduardo。巴西青年穿着白底黑襟的道服，上衣里面光裸着，只在腰间扎了一条腰带。他的领口因为刚才的格斗松散开来，露出胸口大片漂亮的肌肤。

Mark看不下去，凑上去用两只手拉住Eduardo两侧的衣襟，替他遮掩住胸前的大片旖旎风光。

“你们两个太暧昧了，”Mark硬邦邦地说，“我不允许。”

“什么暧昧？”Eduardo被他说得有些生气，“Mark，我和Alonso一个小时以前才第一次见面！”

Mark抓着Eduardo的衣领，抬起头看着自己的丈夫。

他摆出了自己那副让Eduardo最没办法的表情：嘴角绷紧，眼睛下撇，足够混蛋的同时也足够委屈。

“不可以和他练柔术，”Mark抿着嘴，一个字一个字地往外蹦，“你们的姿势太过火了。”

“什么姿势？”Eduardo说，“你到底在说什么？”

Mark自暴自弃地呼了口气。他松开抓着Eduardo衣服的手，严肃地看着自己的丈夫，开始飙语速。

“你们两个刚才对练的时候，很多动作在我看来都在打色情擦边球。Wardo，你用腿挂在你教练的腰上，而他也会用手托你的屁股，你们之间的距离很危险，我甚至觉得如果不加以制止，你们有可能会擦枪走火。但这是不被允许的——Wardo，你是有夫之夫，你不应该和除了你丈夫以外的男人表现这么暧昧的动作。尤其是我还在旁边，这给我的观感非常不好。所以，你必须解雇你的教练，给他钱，让他滚蛋。”

“……这什么跟什么，”Eduardo听得瞠目结舌，“Mark，你知道你在说什么吗？你知道我和Alonso只是在练习吧？”

“我知道。”Mark说，“但我不允许——你们离得那么近，你的肢体动作又那么诱人，万一他把持不住呢？你挂在他身上蹭来蹭去的，万一他对你勃起了呢？”

“而且在我看来，这种事是必然的，他一定会对你有反应——我不想让这件事最后以性骚扰收场。”Mark冠冕堂皇地说，“所以你现在就辞退他，Wardo。”

Eduardo哭笑不得地捂住额头。

“Mark，”他说，“Alonso是异性恋，他都结婚了。”

“这和性取向没有关系，”Mark说,“我也是异性恋。两个同性之间以一种充满张力的方式长时间相处也会产生荷尔蒙的。”

“我一周只上两节课！”Eduardo说，“还有Mark，你是在说你对我有性欲望只是因为我们长期相处吗？”

“不要抓错重点Wardo，我想搞你首先是因为我爱你，”Mark说“我现在在和你说的是，解雇你的教练。”

“不可能，”Eduardo干脆地说，“Alonso没有犯错，你说的那些都只是你的猜忌，我不能因为莫须有的理由就让我的教练走人。而且那些动作，都只是巴西柔术中的常规招式而已，我出招，Alonso应对，我们没有做什么出格的事情，你脑补过剩了Mark。”

他说完后凑近Mark，捧住还在生气的暴君的脑袋，把一个亲吻落在Mark仍然线条紧绷的嘴唇上。

“好了，别吃醋了，Mark，”Eduardo笑着说，用手轻轻揉着Mark的卷毛，“我保证什么都不会发生的。你如果实在介意，下次我练柔术的时候，就去外边的场馆。”

“不行！”Mark立刻出声反对，“那不就被更多人看到你了？”

“那你要我怎么办？”Eduardo没脾气地问。

“辞退他，”Mark说，“你想练的话就在家里，我陪你练。”

十五分钟后，Mark来到被清场的健身房。Eduardo不久前刚刚客气地请Alonso今天先离开，正站在原地等着Mark进场。

“你要怎么陪我练？”Eduardo笑着问Mark，“被我单方面秒杀吗？”

“随便，”Mark说，“你可以教我几个简单的动作。”

Eduardo叹了口气。他觉得现在的自己简直就像个被任性的熊孩子折磨得无计可施的家长；偏偏熊孩子的脾气还是被自己惯出来的，能有什么办法，只能受着。

“好吧，”Eduardo说，“我就教你最简单常用的地面十字固好了。”

Eduardo躺到地上屈起腿，示意Mark配合自己。

“像这样，”他一边说，一边拉着Mark的手放在自己的腰上，然后让Mark的另一只手抓住自己的大腿，“我会把这条腿搭在你的腰上，然后这条腿越过你的肩膀，勾住你的头——”

在说话间，Eduardo已经完成了动作。他肌肉紧实的一双长腿灵巧地施力，绞住Mark的身体，借势把他翻倒在地上。

两个人的体位掉转，Mark还没反应过来发生了什么，就被Eduardo的一双大腿夹住，天旋地转地躺在了地垫上。

隔着轻薄的道服，Eduardo温热的身体紧紧依靠着Mark。他那双引人犯罪的腿就这样缠绕在Mark身上，像藤蔓一样锁住Mark，让他动弹不得。

Mark感到呼吸困难。Eduardo温暖紧实的大腿夹着他的脖颈和腰背，Mark的鼻尖都埋进了Eduardo丰腴的腿肉里。

这像话吗，Mark忍不住想，Eduardo这么绞自己也就算了，他要是这么绞别人，那谁能把持得住！

Eduardo松开腿，把Mark从自己的禁锢中解放出来。

“难受吗？”他有点担心地问看上去不太高兴的Mark。

“再来一遍。”Mark说，“你再教我一次。”

“好。”Eduardo好脾气地顺从了Mark的要求，他半躺下来，恢复了起始的姿势。

Mark爬起来跪在地上，目光灼热地看着Eduardo。

他的爱人，他的丈夫，毫无所觉地倚靠在地垫上，舒展的漂亮身体姿势优雅，像一幅值得珍藏的世界名画。

而他是独属于Mark的。“博物馆（Museum）”这个词脱胎于古希腊神话中的灵感之神缪斯（Muse），而Eduardo，他是Mark唯一尊奉的灵感源泉，是他的缪斯，也是Mark的博物馆中独一无二的稀世珍藏。

他妩媚而不自知地躺在Mark身下，白色的道袍有些散乱，Mark的目光扫过Eduardo的胸口，眼神更加幽暗了。

“先这样，”Eduardo把手搭在Mark肩膀上，他根本没意识到Mark看他的眼神已经变质，仍然在耐心地教学，甚至还放慢了速度，拆解自己的动作，“然后我会把这条腿搭在你的腰上。”

Mark一言不发，用手掌捏住Eduardo的脚踝。

Eduardo脚腕很细。他全身上下的线条都很漂亮，一直都纤细柔韧，像个少年人。Mark无法言说自己对Eduardo身体的迷恋：作为Facebook的CEO，Mark见过不少美人，但只有Eduardo，是他心中关于一切人类身体之美的具现，让Mark心甘情愿加以膜拜。

还有Eduardo的肌肤——为了追求健康的肤色，Eduardo有时会刻意保持不让自己的身体过于白皙，但他的皮肤仍然十分细腻。他是出身世家的小少爷，从小就养尊处优，早在哈佛时代，Chris就曾开玩笑说Eduardo生活得比自己这个gay还要精致。

此刻，Eduardo正用腿勾着Mark的腰。Mark参加活动没有刻意换装，仍然穿着他的灰色短袖；而Eduardo只穿着道服，他温热的身体温度隔着轻飘飘的两层布料贴在Mark身上，Mark抓着他的脚踝，感受着它的纤细和柔腻，只觉得更加口干舌燥了。

Eduardo毫无觉察，只是抬起另一条腿。

“然后我会用这条腿勾住你的脖子。”Eduardo说。他抬起另条腿，攀在Mark肩颈上，轻轻用力向下压，“如果痛就告诉我。”

Mark一言不发，盯着Eduardo的下身。

这个糟糕的姿势，让Eduardo的双腿彻底敞开，毫无保留地暴露在对手面前。从Mark的角度，甚至能隐约看到Eduardo下体的形状。它还未苏醒，蛰伏在Eduardo腿间，却能被别人一览无余。想到这一点，Mark就妒火中烧。

“借力翻转。”Eduardo最后说。他的腰像是一条水蛇那样，轻松地一扭，夹着Mark的两条腿也突然施力，再次把Mark翻转到自己身下。

“就像这样。”Eduardo说。他坐在Mark身上，夹紧双腿彻底压制住他，两手放在Mark胸口。他居高临下，把Mark锁得动弹不得，因为CEO难得的窘迫而得意洋洋，像只捕获了猎物的狐狸那样笑容狡黠。

“除非我主动松开你，不然你不可能从我的钳制下挣脱出来。”对自己的技术非常有自信的Eduardo有些傲慢地说，还空出手挠了挠Mark绷紧的脸颊，“你可以试试。”

Mark没学过专业的格斗术，他的体魄因为最近几年的规律健身和重拾击剑而强健了不少，肩臂尤其有力，可即使这样，他努力了几次，也没把绞着自己的Eduardo从身上翻下去。

“认输吗？”Eduardo笑眯眯地问他。

Mark停止了毫无意义的尝试，他躺在地上，定定地看了一会儿压在自己身上、笑得格外甜蜜和幸灾乐祸的Eduardo。

“你先松开我的手。”Mark说。

“你先认输！”Eduardo这次毫不妥协。

“我认输。”Mark痛快地说。他是个不喜欢服输的人，但也并不是事事都要赢：在面对Eduardo的时候，Mark尤其懂得退一步进十步的道理。

Eduardo满意地松开Mark的手。

他刚一放松警戒，Mark就立刻动手反击了。他握住Eduardo的腰胯，趁他没反应过来的时候猛然用力，把人翻在自己身下。

两个人在地垫上滚了半圈以后，体位上下翻转了。Mark压在Eduardo上方，用一只手抓住他的双手手腕。

Eduardo不甘心地抿着嘴唇，他的双腿因为这个姿势而敞开着，干脆盘在Mark腰上，想要借力重新翻倒Mark。

Mark用空出来的那只手在Eduardo悬空的臀部拍了一掌，“啪”的一声格外响亮。

Eduardo的脸立刻红了，不知道是羞的还是气的。

“Mark！”他叫道，却不敢继续用力盘腿绞他了。

“还想绞我。”Mark笑着说。Eduardo不敢轻举妄动，Mark于是在他刚才伸手打过的臀部位置轻轻捏了捏。那里手感极好，既弹性十足，又肉感得恰到好处，挺翘紧实，让Mark爱不释手。

“你作弊！”Eduardo委屈地控诉。

“我怎么作弊了？”Mark问他，“你说要教我，结果锁了我两次还问我要不要认输，你不是要教学吗？怎么变成比拼胜负了？”

Eduardo撇了撇嘴，Mark压低上身，在一脸不情不愿的Eduardo嘴唇上吻了一下。

“你还委屈？”他问Eduardo，“我还生气呢。”

“你生什么气！”Eduardo装凶质问他。可惜他的声音实在太软了，像是奶猫伸爪子挠人，根本毫无杀伤力可言。

“你看看你绞杀的姿势，还问我为什么生气。”一说这个，Mark本来压下去的火气又冒头了，“赶紧给我把那个教练辞退了，还是找个女教练来。”

Eduardo嘟着嘴，一脸的心不甘情不愿。

“我就不，”他对Mark说，“我觉得Alonso技术不错，我拒绝辞退他。反而是你，Mark，你干预我选择运动教练的行为简直是暴君行径。”

Mark嗤笑一声。

“暴君行径？”他反问Eduardo，“我还没对你干暴君真正该干的事呢。”

他捏着Eduardo的一只脚踝，把这只伶仃纤细得宛如艺术品的脚托起来，在Eduardo柔嫩的、泛着肉粉色的脚心里哈了一口气。

“Mark！”被呵到痒处的Eduardo叫起来，在暴君的身下扭动，“别闹，好痒……”

Mark压低上身，在Eduardo泛着一点汗水的蜜色光泽的鼻尖上轻轻咬了一口。两个人炽烈的呼吸热烘烘地纠缠在一起，Eduardo刚刚剧烈运动过一番，他还在调整喘息，胸膛起伏着，隔着薄薄的布料轻轻碰触着Mark的身体。他的嘴唇也微微张开着，Mark吻住他，不容拒绝地侵犯着他的口腔。

“不要……”Eduardo在换气时咬着Mark的下唇模糊地低语，他因为Mark极富技巧的深吻而松了力气，原本紧绷着夹在Mark腰侧的一双长腿也垂下来，软软地敞开在Mark身体两侧。

“不要？”Mark松开他，用拇指指腹揩掉Eduardo嘴角的一点晶莹，“你下面可不是这么说的。”

Mark的手伸下去，在Eduardo身上穿着的宽松道服的裆间抓了一把。

“你硬了，Wardo。”Mark带着笑意说，“我还担心你的教练会被你缠到勃起，结果是你先硬了。”

Eduardo又羞又窘，脸一下子红起来。

Mark轻松地拽开Eduardo身上那条聊胜于无的腰带，伸手进去抚摸爱人细腻的、带着薄汗的光滑肌肤。他的手掌在道服下色情地游走，在Eduardo的每一寸敏感带上刻意地触碰着，激出身下的漂亮青年难忍的呻吟。

“Mark……”Eduardo的手腕还被Mark抓着，他只能屈起胳膊，隔着道服夹住Mark的手，让它们不要再在自己敏感的身体上煽风点火。

“不要在这里，”他软绵绵地央告，“这里是健身房……我每天都要来这里健身锻炼的！”

“那不是更好吗？”Mark说，“这样你以后每天来这里健身的时候，或者准备和你的教练姿势暧昧地裸绞的时候，都能想起我是怎么在这里操你的，帮你好好回忆一下你到底是属于谁的。”

Eduardo抬腿想要踢他，Mark眼明手快抓住他的脚，在他足弓上吻了一下。

Eduardo面红耳赤地瞪着他。

“Mark！”他叫道。

Mark扯过Eduardo的腰带，松松缠在对方的手腕上打了个结。

“我喜欢你的这条腰带，”他笑着说，“比你那些价值五位数的奢侈品宝贝们实用多了。”

“不要在这里！”Eduardo仍然在扭动着挣扎。Mark轻轻松松握着他的一对脚踝，把Eduardo摆放得门户大开。

“就一次。”他嵌在Eduardo大大张开的双腿间，低头在Eduardo红透的耳边湿濡地轻语，“你掀翻我两次了，不能给我点补偿吗？”

Eduardo没有说话，Mark再接再厉，把手掌伸进身下的人敞开的道服中，用手指轻轻捻着Eduardo的乳头。

“而且我也硬了。”Mark低沉地说，“你不知道你刚才的样子多辣。”

Mark的手掌轻柔地向下，抚摸过Eduardo纤细柔韧的腰身。

“你的腰好看极了。”他说，手掌爱不释手地在那处迷人的曲线上来回摩挲。腰侧是Eduardo的敏感带，巴西青年被他的手抚摸得颤栗，从鼻端喷吐出炙热的呼吸。

“还有你的屁股。”Mark接着说。双腿大开的姿势让Eduardo的臀部半悬空着，Mark于是肆无忌惮，用两只手掌覆盖住那一对饱满傲人、肉欲十足的桃臀，不客气地用了点力道揉捏着，“它们只有我能碰——只有我能像这样托着你的屁股。”

“Mark……”除了呼唤对方的名字，Eduardo什么都做不出来了。他徒劳地在地上挣扎着，却怎么都躲不开那双在他身上作乱的手，反而欲拒还迎地把自己的身体更紧密地贴向了对方。

Mark的手继续向下，拽下了Eduardo松散的裤子和穿在里面的白色内裤，把巴西青年身体最隐秘的部位暴露在了空气中。Mark用带着薄茧的手指尖触碰Eduardo最敏感也是最细嫩的大腿内侧，那里的肌肤像是少女的脸颊，带着引人垂涎的娇吟吟的嫩粉色。

“还有你的腿。”Mark说，色情地抚摸过Eduardo腿根至膝盖的每一寸肌肤，“除了我，你不能把它们盘在任何一个男人腰上。”

他的手指像是带着电流，所过之处激起身下的巴西青年一阵一阵微微地颤抖。Eduardo细声地呻吟着，他扬起脑袋，湿透的刘海被汗水黏在额头上，脸颊因为情欲而熏得潮红，脆弱的喉结在天鹅一样的脖颈中微微滚动着，被Mark张口叼住，合住牙齿轻轻咬了一口。

Eduardo疼得闷哼一声。Mark松开他，安抚性地在Eduardo深邃的锁骨上吻了两下。他的手指还停留在Eduardo腿上，难掩迷恋地来回抚摸着。

Mark尤其喜欢Eduardo的腿——Eduardo身体的每一寸Mark都珍爱着，但他最喜欢的还是Eduardo的腿。这双细长直的腿，每一寸肌理都美得恰到好处，既有勃发的力量感，又仿佛纤弱易折，即使米开朗基罗再世，也难以在冰冷的大理石上复刻出这双腿所拥有的人体极致之美。它们值得千万级保险的重视，但Mark绝不会让人轻而易举欣赏到Eduardo赤裸的双腿。

他来回抚摸着Eduardo的腿，想到它们不久之前还盘在另一个男人腰上就妒火中烧。

“它们只能像这样——像这样打开着，供我一个人观赏。”Mark说，压着Eduardo的双腿，让它们敞开到最大，以极其羞耻的姿态完整地暴露出Eduardo的下身——秀挺的性器，肉粉色的臀缝，隐藏在肥沃丘谷中待人探测的花洞。这是Mark的秘密花园，是恶龙看守的宝藏。即使Mark合上一千双眼睛沉睡，也要睁着一双眼睛盯守的无价之宝。

“混蛋，”Eduardo压低嗓音骂他，“你真是暴君……”

“我是，”Mark痛快地承认，“现在，暴君要开始荒淫无度，寻欢作乐了。”

反抗无果的Eduardo瘫软在地垫上，像一团融化的巨大冰淇淋那样，散发着甜美的气味，热气腾腾地等待着暴君的品尝。他的情欲已经被Mark撩拨到苏醒了，腰身酥软，挺立的性器指向半空，全身都蒸腾起淫浪的粉色。

Mark架高Eduardo的双腿，让他把一对膝盖压在自己的左右两侧肩膀上，Eduardo腰部以下的位置都因此而悬空起来，Mark低下头，含住Eduardo的阴茎，头颅前后摆动着，舌尖轻巧地钻过性器前端已经开始渗出水液的细缝。

Eduardo喘息着，一股热流难以忽视地向下腹部涌去，让他的性器挺立得更加笔直，在Mark温热的口腔中存在感极强地微微蓬动着。他脑子一片空白，身不由己地低头注视着Mark，眼睁睁看着对方把自己的阴茎含到唇舌深处。

他的双手还被绑着，只能拱起肩膀，用手肘艰难地撑起身体，主动地将自己的性器送入Mark的口腔深处。想要射精的欲望像涨潮似的海水那样一浪接着一浪地袭来，Eduardo无所适从地忍耐着，腿根处的三角肌痉挛着颤抖，小腹处像是着起了燎原之火那样胀涩。

Mark在他快要射出来的前一刻吐出Eduardo的阴茎，用手指箍住Eduardo蓄势待发的性器根部。

“说点什么，Wardo。”Mark舔着嘴唇说。

Eduardo大汗淋漓地躺在地垫上，他刚刚被浪尖上抛了下来，脑子里只剩下炸裂成五彩缤纷碎屑的混沌，厚重的睫毛被生理性的泪水打湿，黏连成一簇一簇的。

“混蛋，”他带着哭腔，软糯地怒骂着害他不上不下的罪魁祸首。他当然知道Mark想听什么——现在。他的性器被Mark用手指圈成环牢牢把着，离快乐的巅峰仅有咫尺之遥，只能向这个暴君低头，屈辱地服从他的暴政。“操我……”Eduardo眼眶通红地吸着鼻子说。

“我听不见。”Mark说，“说大声点。还有，拿出你绅士的礼仪来，Wardo。”

“我说操我！”Eduardo崩溃地叫出声来，“请你插我，Mr.Zuckerberg，就在这里，进入我，填满我，让我射精……啊！“

Eduardo短促地叫了一声。如愿听到爱人下流求饶的暴君松开手，Eduardo的性器像是被开了闸那样泄出精来，淋了Mark一手。

巴西青年因为高潮而失神了片刻，他的嘴唇红艳地微张着，双腿敞开，下身被自己喷出来的精液沾染得一片狼藉。Eduardo的眼睛被泪水洗得透亮，棕色的眼珠像是覆盖了一层糖壳。

Mark难耐诱惑，俯身吻了吻Eduardo的眼周。巴西青年的泪水当然是苦涩的，但他的身体，他的存在本身，却又是足够甜蜜的，引得Mark想要将他囫囵彻底地吞吃入腹。

“如你所愿。”他对因为极乐而一脸迷茫的Eduardo说，还好脾气地提出指正，“还有，Wardo，是Mr.Saverin-Zuckerberg。”

他把Eduardo翻过去，让他摆成柔软的臣服姿态。Eduardo跪趴在地垫上，被腰带松松绑着的双手支撑着身体，腰肢塌陷下去，肉臀挺起来，像只等待配种的小母狗那样乖顺。

Mark把他的道服掀到肩膀，露出Eduardo曲线优美的背部，他的手顺着肌理抚摸下去，揉弄Eduardo的乳头，让它们在自己的指尖涨硬成成熟的樱桃。

“没有润滑剂。”Mark用手指抚摸Eduardo丰厚的下唇，示意他张嘴，“你得给我舔湿。”

“操你，Mark，”Eduardo呜咽着说，“你得寸进尺。”

Mark用掌风在Eduardo柔软的胸脯上拍了一下，引来对方委屈的惊呼。他的乳粒被Mark亵玩得像两颗小石子那样坚挺，垂坠在因为地心引力而变成圆锥形状的乳肉下方。Mark用手揉捏着这一对刚出窝的幼鸽似的乳房，Eduardo呻吟着，上身直往地下栽。Mark捞住他的腰拉近自己，用自己硕大的勃起部位去磨蹭Eduardo的股缝。

“说得好像你不想一样，”Mark说，用手指伸进Eduardo的口腔，捏着他的舌尖，“需要我帮你回忆一下你十分钟之前是怎么求我的吗，Wardo？”

被堵住唇舌的Eduardo发出模糊的呻吟，他迷离着眼睛，像只贪嘴的幼猫那样轻轻舔着Mark的指头，过溢的液体从他嘴角流出来，把他的下巴沾染得一片狼藉。Mark扒下他的裤子，Eduardo只剩下一条内裤还在身上，危险地挂在一条腿的膝弯里。

两个人的喘息都很急，Mark拉下自己的裤头，他已经坚挺多时的阴茎像一条出海的巨龙那样弹出来，“啪”地拍打在Eduardo的屁股上，让那两片饱满的臀瓣泛起了好一阵的肉浪。

Eduardo现在的样子，和他平日里精心维系的精英姿态判若两人。他跪在地上，弧度堪称下流的屁股高高撅起，从小腹到腿根都是自己喷出来的精液，衣衫不整，近乎全裸地展现着自己的身体，细瘦的一对手腕被腰带粗糙地绑在一起。Mark跪着直起身，他亢奋得头脑发晕，脸上却还绷着一以贯之的冷淡表情。

“我喜欢你现在的样子。”Mark说着，对着Eduardo漂亮的肉屁股打着手枪，故意用自己开始出水的龟头在Eduardo的臀肉上抹来抹去，在那上面留下淫靡的水迹。

他从Eduardo口中抽出手指，把两指并拢在一起，缓慢插入Eduardo因为极力放松身体而微微张开的肉穴中，着迷地看着自己的手指被完全吃入Eduardo的身体。

“没人会想到你现在的样子，”Mark轻吻着Eduardo颤抖的脊背，“他们看不到，也无从想象——只有我，Wardo，只有我能从这个视角看你，只有我能这样享用你的身体。”

他岔开两指，在Eduardo温热的身体内部开拓着，用另只手轻柔地触摸Eduardo身上各处的敏感地带，爱抚他微微颤抖的身体。

“我不喜欢你和那个大块头练柔术，”Mark用指腹按着Eduardo的前列腺，把几乎从地上弹起来的巴西青年按回去，“他在侵犯我的私有领域。”

“呜……Mark！Mark！”Eduardo叫着暴君的名字，挣动得像一条脱水的鱼，前列腺被挤压的快感让Eduardo眼前一阵阵冒着白光，他还没度过不应期，阴茎半软着，小腹却酸得厉害，急切地想要尿点什么东西出来。

Mark仍不肯放过他，他又加了一根手指，三根手指在Eduardo已经被扩张得湿软的内部里抽插着，搅起咕啾咕啾的水声。Eduardo几乎瘫软在地垫上，全副身体的重量都压在了Mark抱着他腰的那只有力臂膀上。Eduardo咬着自己手腕内侧的软肉来抵抗失禁的冲动，他丢脸地哭起来，央求Mark放过他，或者干脆用大肉棒填满他操哭他，不要像这样把他吊在中间不上不下。

“你该怎么说？”Mark沉稳地问他。他的手指微微屈起来，修剪整齐的指甲在Eduardo肠壁上轻轻挠了一下。

“求你！求你！”Eduardo崩溃地叫道，“我是你的！你可以对我做任何事！提任何要求！呜，你快点进来……操我Mark！”

“乖孩子。”Mark说完，在Eduardo耳畔奖励地亲了一下。他抽出手指的时候，Eduardo一阵哆嗦，咬牙忍着才没让自己把什么丢脸的东西尿出来。

Mark把他抱起来，让Eduardo虚虚停在自己的上方，张开着的粉红色肉花正对着Mark勃起的粗大阴茎。

Eduardo的后穴湿透了，他自己的口水、在抽插间被带进去的Eduardo自己射出来的精液，还有他不知羞耻的身体中分泌出的淫水，它们被搅混在一起，汇聚成一小股半透明的溪流，在Mark抽出手的同时从他身体里流出来。Eduardo哭得可怜兮兮的，他努力绷着屁股，还是清晰地感觉到有那么三五滴淫液从自己的蜜穴中滚出来，滴落在Mark怒涨的阴茎上。

“自己往下坐。”Mark要求他，按着Eduardo的肩膀微微用力。

“不要……”Eduardo害怕地绷紧身体，踩在地垫上的脚掌用力到发白。他还没坐下去，就已经感觉到身下那根性器的炙热和坚硬。想到它会捅进自己的身体，Eduardo就无法放松。

“没关系的，”Mark吻他被汗水泪水糊得湿漉漉的侧脸，两手轻轻抚摸Eduardo的腰侧曲线，“你不是第一次吃了……Wardo。是不是每次都很舒服？”

Mark像个耐心引导学生的老师，慢慢地指挥着Eduardo向下沉下身体。他的肉钉随着Eduardo坐下的动作一寸寸楔入这具湿热温软的身体，当Eduardo的臀瓣终于与他的大腿相贴时，两个人都松了口气。

“好涨……”Eduardo呻吟着说，情不自禁地抱着自己的小腹。这个体位让Mark进入得尤其深，Eduardo甚至错觉自己能隔着皮肤摸到Mark埋在他体内的阴茎的形状。

Mark从后面搂着Eduardo，他解开还绑着Eduardo手腕的腰带扔到一边，让Eduardo能抚摸阴茎寻找快感，自己则包住Eduardo的两侧胸肉，揉捏拉扯两颗挺立的乳头。

“嗯……”Eduardo没一会儿就坐不住了，在Mark身上扭着腰寻求快感，“动……Mark……你快点动……”

空虚的后穴被巨大的阴茎填满，Eduardo尤嫌不够，他是追求刺激的冒险家，也一样追求极致的性爱。Mark不上不下地吊着他不愿意动，Eduardo憋着一股劲，用手撑着胳膊坐起来两三次后，就实在脱力动不了了。他刚锻炼了一个多小时，又经历了一次高潮，酥软的身体像块海绵一样无力，却还贪恋欲望带来的快感。

Eduardo满身是汗地坐在Mark怀里，他的头向后扬起，枕在Mark的肩膀上。

“动……Mark，求你了。”他的声音因为委屈而带了鼻音，“我什么都依你……我不和Alonso练柔术了……”

“真的？”Mark挺了挺腰，在他身体里埋着的阴茎轻轻蹭过Eduardo的敏感点。

“真的！”Eduardo哭叫起来，“我都听你的……我不练柔术了！”

Mark满意地开始了动作。他把住Eduardo的腰，上上下下地颠动起来。他每次都只抽出一些，但是这个姿势却让Eduardo吃得很深，每一次吞下的深度似乎都比上一次更深。

Eduardo惊喘着，用手托着自己的小腹。下坠带来的失重感让他无所适从，而Mark的阴茎每次进入时的深度和力道都让他既害怕又兴奋，怀疑自己下一次的时候就会被钉死在Mark的肉柱上。狂风骤雨似的猛烈性爱让两人都说不出话，Mark喘息粗重，Eduardo的呻吟也被激烈的动作撞成了一节一节的。

“Mark……嗯，Mark……”他只能说出这个名字，像是落水的人攀缘浮木那样抓着Mark的手臂。他心惊胆战地感觉到自己被Mark握着腰肢提起来身体，下一秒就尖叫着坐到Mark的阴茎上，让那根东西直直捣进自己的身体。他的小穴往往还来不及闭合就被再次破开，噗嗤噗嗤的水声混杂着肉体拍打的啪啪声交融在一起，淫靡得令人面红耳赤。

Mark搂着Eduardo，像只标记母兽的雄狮那样咬着Eduardo后颈的一小块皮肤。这具成熟性感的身体被他开发得足够诱人，淫荡下贱到汁水四溢，湿滑的肠肉紧紧咬着Mark的阴茎，层层叠叠地覆盖着挤压着，把Mark吸得头皮发麻。Eduardo被他豪不怜香惜玉的抽插弄得哭喘，两只手胡乱地撸着自己身前不停晃动的阴茎。Mark改了主意不许他自慰，把Eduardo的手腕扭到背后，打算直接插射他。

“Mar……k，Mark……”Eduardo哀求道，全身都被剧烈的撞击带来的灭顶快感撞击成粉红色，琥珀一样的眼睛里，泪水就一直没断过，“慢点……啊！Mark！慢点！求你……”

他崩溃地哭起来，无处安放的长腿在地上蹬动着，想要借力逃离这个可怕的、令人迷乱的性爱漩涡。Eduardo感觉自己的一切理智和矜持，都被Mark在他身体里抽插的那根阴茎给搅散了。他脑子里只剩下了快感和欲望，只剩下了Mark喂到他屁股里的那根肉棒。极致的性爱就像嗑药一样给人以迷幻感，Eduardo眼神迷离，魂飞天外，前列腺被一次次碾压的快感让他的脑子里一刻不停绽放着烟花，酥软的身体已经没有了存在感，只剩下一阵接着一阵的电流从被Mark的阴茎撑得凸起的尾椎骨向上逆流。

在Mark粗鲁地挺动了几十下后，Eduardo毫无预兆地被Mark插射了。他向后倒在Mark怀里，不停颤栗的后背紧贴着Mark的胸膛，阴茎里一股一股地喷出来半稠的浊液。有那么一会儿，Eduardo感觉自己似乎失去意识了：但他还能感觉到自己的身体，它因为前后的双重高潮而痉挛颤抖着，后穴被粗大的阴茎摩擦得火辣，Mark沉重的肉棒还埋在他身体里，存在感极强地突突跳动着。

Mark用亲吻和触摸爱抚Eduardo高潮后不停发颤的身体，Eduardo眼皮肿着，嗓子也叫哑了，像个被使用过度的性爱娃娃那样瘫在Mark身上，断电了似的眼睛发直。Mark小心翼翼地亲了亲他，有点懊恼自己做得太过了。他亲了亲Eduardo的脸，对方给了他点反应，委屈地用鼻音哼哼了两声。

Mark搂着他抬起来一些，阴茎从Eduardo身体里滑出来，又被Mark轻轻松手的动作吞回到软烂泥泞到一塌糊涂的内腔里。

Eduardo有气无力地呻吟起来。

“你怎么还不射……”他埋怨Mark，“我不行了……你再不射出来，我就要被你玩死了……”

“别说傻话。”Mark在Eduardo屁股上不轻不重拍了一下，他也并不好受，被Eduardo有意夹紧的屁股咬得满头大汗，“我快射了。你想让我射到里面还是外面？”

“都可以……”Eduardo呢喃着说，他实在累坏了，过度沉湎欲望的身体已经经不起更多刺激，全凭本能在用肠肉挤压着Mark，好让他快点释放，让自己得以休息。

“你还有劲做清理的话可以射在里面……”Eduardo摸着Mark的胳膊说。

“还是算了。”Mark说，“你累成这个样子，我不舍得内射了，不然你一时半会又睡不了。”

Mark很喜欢内射Eduardo，用精液灌满对方的感觉能极大满足Mark的征服欲，或许还有某种刻在雄性生物基因里的交配本能。但是每次内射之后，Eduardo都会很累：同性性爱中的承受方本来就要耗费更多体力，被内射之后，Eduardo还得配合Mark清理肚子里的东西，经常在浴缸里坐着就点着脑袋睡着，最后浑然不觉地被Mark擦干净身体抱去卧室。几次之后，Mark体谅Eduardo的身体，只有在判断Eduardo还留存一些体力的时候才会内射他。

当然，Eduardo被操昏了头主动哭叫着求Mark内射他就是另一回事了。

今天，生理需要、控制欲和征服欲都被很好满足的Mark没打算继续欺负Eduardo了。他把自己的阴茎拔出来，把Eduardo放平到地垫上，草草撸动两下以后把精液射在Eduardo已经难堪到一塌糊涂的下体。他的精液淅淅沥沥，溅在Eduardo的小腹和大腿上。

Eduardo闭着眼睛，像是承受了多大委屈和屈辱那样，不肯搭理Mark。

“怎么了，”Mark侧躺下去看着Eduardo，帮他擦拭眼角和唇边的湿迹，“生气了？”

“你混蛋。”Eduardo哼了一声，恨恨地骂他。但他的嗓子哑了，声音又天生的软糯，骂人的话也像撒娇。

Mark当然一点都没生气——任被这样软软绵绵的声音骂，都不会生气的。更别说他本来就是做了坏事的那个。

“我爱你，Wardo。”Mark说，用手指拨开Eduardo汗湿额发。

巴西青年闭着眼睛哼了一声。

“少献殷勤。”Eduardo说，“你就是混蛋——混蛋，混蛋，混蛋！暴君！”

“我是。”Mark点头承认。他拉起Eduardo的手，放在嘴边亲吻，“所以谢谢你，还没有揭竿起义——我爱你，Wardo，谢谢你这么爱我，这么纵容我。我肯定打不过你，可是每次我欺负你的时候，你都不会真的对付我，还由着我为所欲为。”

Eduardo睁开眼睛瞟了他一眼。

“你今天怎么突然这么会说话？”他问Mark。

Mark爬起来，严肃地盯着Eduardo。

“我主要想表达，”他诚恳地说，“你的柔术已经很好了，没必要练了。我们出门都有保镖，根本没机会用到你出手；而且你的柔术就算练得再好，你也不会舍得用它对付我。所以练它没意义，别练了。”

“休想。”Eduardo干脆地说，“我要继续练。下次你再蹬鼻子上脸，我就扭断你的脖子，把你绞成高位截瘫。我说到做到，Mark Zuckerberg。”

Mark不甘心地抿住嘴唇。

“你不会的。”他说。

“你怎么知道我不会？！”Eduardo恼羞成怒地抬高声音。

“我们现在就可以试试。”Mark说，把手指插进了Eduardo还未合拢的湿热肉穴。

“你舍得绞……fxxk！”

Mark还没说完，就被干脆利落给了他一个裸绞的Eduardo掀翻在地，摔得头晕眼花，视野里全是挥着翅膀唱歌的小小鸟。

Eduardo看着爬不起来的Mark，趾高气扬地甩了甩手，一瘸一拐地扶着腰去洗澡了。

*

周四的时候，Alonso Garcia第二次来到这栋房子，为大名鼎鼎的Eduardo Saverin——Facebook CEO的伴侣，一对一上课，辅导巴西柔术。

来之前，Alonso有些忐忑。他上一次的课程被以喜怒无常闻名的硅谷暴君Mark Zuckerberg打断了，弄得Alonso好几天都提心吊胆。后来Eduardo主动打电话给他，要他来继续授课，Alonso才放下心来。

今天他又来到这里，有点意外地发现Mark Zuckerberg一动不动地守在道场外，像个黑面煞星一样，一直用死亡视线盯着自己。

Alonso冷汗都快下来了。他一个身高将近七英尺的两百磅壮汉，被Mark盯得弱小可怜又无助。

“别理他。”Eduardo笑容满面地用葡语对Alonso说，“我们练我们的——他就是闲得蛋疼。”

FIN.


End file.
